It is now well known that significant economic advantages may be gained from the recycling of paper waste, (including corrugate) and if the waste to be recycled--i.e. the "furnish"--is comprised of mixed papers, it is further known that such economic advantages may be enhanced, often to a considerable extent, by sorting the various papers comprising the furnish according to their respective qualitative categories insofar and to the extent it is feasible and possible to do so preliminary to the actual recycling thereof.
This expedient avoids or minimizes admixture of various paper grades in any one recycling operation which would usually relegate the recovered product to a relatively inferior and, hence, cheaper re-use. Conversely, pre-sorting of the paper makes it possible for the better grades to be separated and recycled separately from the lesser grades and, hence, thereafter used in superior and resultantly more valuable applications.